This invention relates to a continuing problem in areas of the country exposed to tornadoes, especially during the spring and fall. Those persons in highest risk during the tornado season are people living in mobile homes. Typically this is because mobile homes have no cellar for use as a shelter, and the home itself is highly susceptible to damage by a tornado. There is, therefore, a continuing need for the improvement of mobile homes and lots for the same, such that mobile home users can have the same safety as owners of fixed homes with cellar storm shelters. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of this need.
While heretofore there have been some shelters useable for mobile homes, such have had limited success, primarily because of their expense in building, difficulty in use with mobile home lots where there is a continuing turnover rate of the homes using any particular lot, and where there are numerous freeze-thaw cycles coupled with drastic changes in ground water level during the seasons.
The mobile home tornado shelter of the present invention is functionally easy to use, safe, economical in building, can be conveniently capped over when a trailer lot is vacant, and is adequately anchored to the ground to prevent damage by freeze-thaw cycles and prevent uplifting during times of high ground water.